The Choices I Make/Issue 4
This is Issue 4 of The Choices I Make. Issue 4 We arrived at the hardware store where Arthur and Yassir were waiting for us keeping the entrance safe. But they seemed confused as we arrived in a different car as we left in and we were accompanied by Hossan instead of Lucca. But they guided us in first, as some infeted were following us. But the moment we were all in, Betty put her Beretta on Hossan's forehead and started yelling at him. I saw the fear in Hossan's eyes, but I also saw the anger in Betty's. I didn't know if I should help my friend or wait what happens. I saw the fear in the eyes of my friend and decided to step up, but before I could do anything Blake had already put his gun on the back of Betty's head instructing her to calm down. I was disappointed because now Blake is the hero, but also relieved as I didn't have to take the risk. Betty listened to Blake, stood up and walked away, then Mr. Duramsum and Dirk started asking Hossan questions, I decided to stay out of it, and took along with Blake, the food we got to Yassir and Murray who would distibute it 'fairly'. As we arrived the two imediatly started to look in the bags what kind of food we got, they took everything out of the bags and put it in the shelves that used to contain wooden boards, but were empty now because the wood was used to barricade the store. At one point Murray took a pack of cookies out of the bag, and mentioned Job's daughter had diabetes and said he'd go check with Job if he needs them, and Blake went to talk with Laurie, leaving me and Yassir with the food. As the two of us were trying to devide the food in a fair way, we talked about a lot of things; Manchester United, my family, his family, x-box, math and what we were going to do once this infection is gone. He was a nice kid, a smart one too, he found a way to distribute the food in such a way that everyine gets the same amount of nutritions based on their weight, but both of us didn't want to go around asking eveyone how much they weigh. Then Yassir got an idea, he called over Pablo who was just walking by, and offered him some candy if he asked everybody how much they weigh and noted it on a paper behind their names. Pablo however didn't think some candy was a fair deal, and he said he'd also want some cola. Yassir smiled and said that he could get the candy up front but had to do his job before he got the cola, Pablo smiled took the list and said:"In what unit do you want me to put down the weights?" Yassir smiled and said:"Kilogram should be fine." Category:The Choices I Make Category:The Choices I Make Issues Category:Issues